The elmore appacolypse
by warrior33
Summary: A deisiese has broken out affected almost everyone 16 and older. Very few adults are left, and it is up to gumball and his freinds to start the next generation and survive.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball jumped the fence and ran as fast as he could. He nearly dropped his rifle when he tripped over a rock. He couldn't see anything in the pitch black darkness but he could hear them they were closer then he would have liked, he got up and sprinted as fast as he could towards the museum were he was hiding with his freinds. His sword kept bumbing into his thigh making loud clanking noises.

"shit,shit,shit" said gumball repeatedly. He didn't dare look over his shoulder afraid of what he mght see. Instead he just kept running stopping breifly to catch his breath every now and then. Finaly after what seemed like an eternity he rounded the corner that led to the muesum but when he rounded the corner he din't see what he wanted to see.

A band of sickos, what he called them, lumbering toward him making grunting noises as they moved around slowly.

"oh hell no" said gumball as one of the sickos (zombies whatever) reached it's boney arm out at him.

He leveled the world war one class Lee Enfeild rifle and fired one round into its head. The sicko fell down with bits of flesh hanging off of its skull. Gumball cocked his gun and started to shoot down sicko after sicko. He was so focused that he did not see the sickos approachng behind him. One reached its long bony arm out and grabbed gumball by the shoulder and pulled him back causing gumball to fire off a wild shot in the air. Gumball struggled to get free but the sicko pulling him was suprisingly strong, desperate to get free he swung the gun around using it like a club. It struck it in the head just above his left eye, the bayonet on the rifle made a gash that ran from just above its eyebrow down across its nose and stoping at the corner of its mouth.

The sicko stopped and released its grip, it was in a daze and looked confused as if it was shocked that he dared to hit it. Gumball used the moment of confusion to his advantage he got to his feet and jabbed the bayonet into the sickos chest. Blood gurgled in its mouth and when gumball pulled it out of its chest it collapsed. Gumball looked around him he was completly surrounded now he was shure that this was the end, however just before gumball was beggining to become overwhelmed he heard gunshots and yelling, he was releived help was on its way.

* * *

**Disclamer: i don't own the amazing world of gumball or the dead**

**I just want to tell you that i got the sicko thing from the dead, but since that wasn't one of the options it is just the amazing world of gumball, and also none of the dead charecters are in here i just got the setting of it and the sickos from it and as well as some other things in future chapters. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Being reenergized by the sound of his freinds gumball stabbed the closest sicko to him with his bayonet and shot the gun into its chest, the sicko collapsed and gumball attacked another, but for every one he struck down it seemed that two took its place. Gumball looked around him but he couldn't see his freinds.

"shit, come on guys" said gumball

suddenly thoughts went through gumballs head, _what if the sickos got them, maybe they thought he was dead and left him._

"no" he said aloud.

He knew that they would never leave him like that. Gumball kept on fighting shooting and stabbing any sickos that got near him. He had tired out a while ago and his muscles were moving on automatic now. He was to exausted to keep going at the pace he was going. He was now wondering if his freinds were even there, maybe he imagined the yells and shouts.

"well this is the end" said gumball quietly to himself

Gumball collapsed with exaustion and everything went dark.

"uhhh" moaned gumball he couldn't see anyhting but he had a massive headache.

"shh its okay your safe" said a voice coming from right next to him

Gumball nearly had heart attack, "who the hell are you" said gumball his eyes adjusting to the dark.

"the fucker that saved you" retorted the voice back at him

"look sorry its rough on all of us trying to survive"

"yeah you got that right" said the voice "i'm maggie"

"i'm gumball"

She stepped forward to reveil herself and she was stunning, she was a gray feline with a dark blue T-shirt and capris that fell down to just below her knees.

_Ahh she's just like penny _thought gumball _ohh penny. _Penny had died a couple of weeks ago while they were trying to get to the mueseum, gumball had been heart broken for days and was just starting to get over the fact that she died. Maggie noticed the look on his face and frowned.

"you okay" she said

"yeah i'm fine" said gumball sitting up.

Gumball was afraid that she would question further but she staid quiet.

"so what were you doing" asked maggie leaning up against a wall.

"i was trying to get to the museum were my freinds are but i was attacked"

"yeah i saw most of it, your freinds were coming from the other side of the street,but they wouldn't have gotten you in time"

"well thanks for the help but i have to go now" said gumball standing up.

"I'll go with you" blurted Maggie

Gumball looked at her quizzically, and then she blushed hard.

"w-well you're injured and I get real lonely by myself" she said while she looked down at her feet

Gumball blushed as well and felt bad for her. It must have been difficult for her on her own out here by herself.

"alright lets go" said gumball.

Maggie look at him appreciatively and smiled, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"do you have a weapon" asked gumball

"well of course, how do you think I've lasted this long" she said

"wait where is my rifle" panicked gumball

Maggie shook her head "I didn't have time to grab it"

"well at least I got my sword" he said tapping his scabbard with his finger.

"hold on i'll go get my knife" she said as she walked off.

Gumball waited patiently for her to return, and when she did she was sporting a hunting knife that had a six inch blade.

"alright lets go" said gumball

Gumball walked with his sword drawn holding it tightly in his right hand. They moved cautiously up the street jumping at every noise and ducking behind walls and cars when they saw sickos. It took them a while but they finally got to the corner where the museum was.

"oh thank god, we're safe" said maggie.

Gumball wasn't so sure, he thought that last night and he was ambushed. They reached the museum entrance and gumball banged on the door.

"come on guys open up" he yelled

"uh, gumball" panicked maggie grabbing his shoulder.

Gumball looked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of sickos advancing fast towards them.

"fuck, come on guys open up" he yelled while banging on the door.

"gumball, help" screamed maggie.

Gumball looked over his shoulder and saw that she was struggling to ward off the sickos. Gumball drew his sword and stabbed the sicko that was closest to maggie right through the head. The sicko grunted and started bleeding out of its mouth, and fell over when gumball withdrew the sword. Together they fought off the sickos until they started to tire out. Desperate he turned and started banging on the door again.

"come on assholes open up" he yelled again.

"get down" warned a voice coming from the other side.

knowing what was about to happen he quickly tackled maggie out of the way just before the door barged open and his friends fired volley after volley into the group of sickos until none were left. Gumball was speechless all he could squeeze out was

"took you long enough"

* * *

**Thank you for all the good feed back and please review and let me know if you have any ideas, I'm all ears.**


	3. Chapter 3

"gumball it's great to see you buddy" said Darwin ecstatically

"dude we thought you we're dead" said tobais.

One after an other they came forward and said how they thought he was dead and how much they missed him.

"well I would be dead if it weren't for her" said gumball

Maggie waved shyly at gumballs friends, most of the guys just gawked and managed to grunt out noises.

"well come on we need to get inside before more show up" said gumball

" uhh, right, right of course" said tobais

They walked inside of the museum and gumball walked over to the lunch room, which the museum had for field trips. As he walked in his was engulfed in a rib cracking hug from behind.

"oh god you're safe, I thought you were dead, oh you had us so worried" cried the person

"ugh, mom i'm fine now let go" said gumbal as he wriggled in nicoles grasp.

"oh, yeah sorry" said Nicole as she put him down.

"well what's to eat" said gumball

"not much, our foods running low again" she said shaking her head

"well its good to see you again" said gumball smiling

Gumball sat down at one of the lunch tables and ended up eating a apple and a stale piece of bread. After that he hung out with his friends for a while and caught up with them.

"dude what happened to your rifle" asked banana joe

"I lost it when i was rescued by Maggie" replied gumball

"well at least you kept your sword, and we got plenty of rifles" said Darwin

Suddenly tobais walked in and yelled "we're running low on food as you all know and we are trying to set up a party to go out and search for food, any one that is willing to go grab your weapon and meet me by the entrance"

As tobais walked out of the lunch room people started to exit to go join the party.

"hey guys i'm going to join the party" said gumball

"dude what the hell, bro you just got rescued and now you want to go risk it on a stupid food search" yelled Darwin

"come on man we need the food" pleaded gumball

"well if i can't make you stay then i guess i'll go with you" said darwin

"well then lets go" said gumball as he exited the lunch room, then he realized he should probably get a rifle.

"shit, hey guys go on ahead i'm going to go get a gun from one of the exibits" said gumball as he walked off towards the WWII exhibit.

When he got there he veiwed his options and decided to go with the standard issued russian rifle which was the mossant nagant. He got a bayonet and attached it to the barrell of the gun. As he turned he nearly had aa heart attack when he saw maggie standing there.

"hey gumball what you doing" she asked.

"oh god, you scared me" said gumball "i was getting a new rifle because i'm going on a food search"

"WHAT" yelled an alarmed maggie.

Gumball took a step back because it looked like she was about to slap him.

"but-but you just got here and you almost died and now you're going to risk your life again, its a waste of my time, i didn't have to save you" she said infuriated

"look i'm sorry but we need the food and i want to help" said gumball calmly

"ok fine you go ahead and do that, its your life not mine" she said as she stormed off.

Gumball wondered why she cared so much, but he kind of thought she looked cute when she was mad. He shrugged and walked towards the entrance where his freinds were. He surveyed who he was going with, and saw darwin, tobais, his mom, banana joe, and brad. Brad was a dark blue fox with a black T-shirt and khaki shorts, he was part of the group of kids who were already in the museum when they had gotten there, and the only reason his mom came was to make sure that he stayed safe. Gumball slung his rifle over his shoulder and walked up the street with the rest of the group.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and any ideas are welcome, if you have any review them to me, and i have to thank my brother Dwizzle22 for helping me so please read his story The great war of elmore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just for people who are wondering nicole is wearing the out fit she wore at the paintball place, and for those of you who don't know what that is it is a white tank top with a darkish grey colored cargo pants. But any way here's the chapter.**

* * *

They marched up the road for a good thirty minutes and gumball was becoming bored, so he started looking around at the scenery. There wasn't much to see, but it was better than just walking up the road with nothing to think about. He was so distracted he almost walked right into darwin.

"whats the hold up" asked gumball

"tobais thinks there might be food in the house across the street, so he took your mom and banana joe to check it out" replied brad.

"i hate how tobais acts like this is a fucking war game" said darwin.

"yeah i mean i just went along cause i didn't want to fight about it" said brad

Tobais didn't really take this whole situation seriously and liked to boss other people around and didn't really care if anybody got hurt.

"hey guys look there sickos up the street" said gumball.

A pack of sickos were wandering aimlessly about grunting and moaning as they moved around.

"come on guys i'm really bored" said brad

"no, we're staying put, we don't know how many are actually up there" said darwin

"aww, you guys are no fun" complained brad

"help, kids help" gumball turned and saw his mom dragging tobais out of the house with sickos right behiind them.

Gumball quickly leveled his gun and fired at the sickos, darwin and brad did the same. They covered for them until they got to their side of the street.

"what the hell happened in there" asked gumball as he fired a gun

"they ambushed us" she said "they came from all sides, banana joe was ripped in half, after that i dropped my gun and got tobais out of there"

"oh" was all gumball could mutter.

"what are we going to do" asked nicole

Gumball's gaze wandered over to tobais. He had a deep gash in his side and had a cut on his forhead.

"oh shit," said gumball as he looked at tobais "we need to get him back to the museum, we'll do the search another day"

"no" said nicole firmly "we need that food i will take him back to the museum you guys go on" she said as she started to pick up tobais

"okay, stay safe mom" said gumball.

"you to gummypuss" she said as she kissed his forhead.

"come on guys lets go we gotta move" said gumball as he fired at the sickos.

"where the hell are we going, the museum is the other way" asked brad.

"we're still going on the food search" said gumball as they started to move up the street.

"you know its at times like this when I really hate you" said darwin

They walked for a good thirty minutes before it started raining.

"great now its raining" complained brad

"don't worry we can just take shelter in one of these houses" said gumball

"oh, no remember what happened at the other house"

"dude don't worry we'll be fine"

"yeah thats what we thought at the last house" said darwin

"okay, you guys can stand outside in the rain while i go inside" said gumball opening the door.

Darwin and brad just sighed and followed him inside the house.

"alright guys just to be safe lets search the house" said gumball "darwin check upstairs, brad basement and i'll search this floor"

As gumball searched the main floor for sickos he wondered whether or not the house had food in it, so he moved over to the kitchen. He searched all the cabinets and the fridge but found nothing.

"shit" said gumball to himself.

"clear" yelled darwin from upstairs

"clear" yelled gumball.

"not clear, not clear" yelled brad

Gumball rushed over to the basement steps, where he saw him scrambling to get up the steps occasionally turning around to shoot back into the darkness. Gumball ran down the steps and helped brad up the stairs. When they got to the top gumball pulled brad off to the side.

"what the hell happened" asked gumball as he fired down into the basement.

"they were just waiting down there and they attacked me from all sides" said brad

"what the hell is going on down here" asked darwin as he ran down the stairs.

"we got sickos down in the basment" said gumball as he fired at the now visable sickos coming up basement steps.

"oh, shit" said darwin as he saw the sickos scrambling up the steps.

Gumball shot one in the head causing its head to practicly explode, bits of skull and blood flew everywhere splatering the other sickos and the walls with blood. Together they shot and killed the sickos untill none were left.

"aright guys come on lets go" said gumball as he started down the steps.

"are you fucking crazy" asked brad "no way in hell you getting down there"

"fine i'll go by myself" said gumball as he walked down the steps.

Gumball was careful not to step on the dead sickos. When he got to the bottom he decided to search it to make shure there were no more waiting for them. Gumball discovered a door that led into another section of the basement. When he opened the door he was completly shocked.

"holy shit, guys get down here now" yelled gumball.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. If you have any ideas let me know i'm all ears.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball heard them rush down the steps.

"what is it" asked brad.

Gumball was speechless at what he saw, so all he did was point into the room.

"holy shit" said darwin.

The room, which was considerably big, was filled with boxes full of food.

"come on guys look through them and only grab the good stuff" said gumball as he walked over to a box and started going through it.

Gumball probably ended up going through about forty boxes, twenty five he decided were worth taking back. All together they rounded up a total of seventy boxes.

"so how are we going to get all of these back to the museum" asked gumball as they all looked at the boxes they had rounded up.

"there's got to be something around here that we can use, how would they have gotten it here" said brad.

"well come on lets look" said darwin.

"guys we could just use a car" said gumball.

"okay, what the fuck gives you the idea that any of us know how to drive, and where the hell do you think we're going to find the keys" said brad looking at gumball like he was stupid.

"okay, have you ever heard of hot wiring" said gumball.

"you know what i would like to see you try" said brad crossing his arms.

"okay guys lets not fight here" said darwin as he stepped in front of them.

Gumball just glared past darwin at brad, he didn't try to push past darwin instead he stormed out of the room and went for the stairs.

"where the hell are you going" yelled brad.

"to find a car" he yelled back as he stormed up the steps.

Gumball gripped his rifle tight as he walked outside, he looked around him to make shure no sickos were lingering. He then started to look around the house for a car. He was about to give up his search and go inside when he spotted a pickup truck in the back yard pf the house. Gumball approached it cautiously, to him it just seemed to convenient that it just happened to be there. When gumball got to the truck he looked in through the driver side window, what he saw made him want to puke. Someone had been in the truck and was obviously had been attacked, bits of flesh hung off of the persons body, and half of its face was missing, and if that wasn't gross enough the persons stomach was ripped open and its organs were hanging out of its body.

"oh, shit" said gumball as he looked at the person.

Gumball opened the door and the person flopped onto the ground in front of gumball. Gumball set his rifle up against the truck and stepped over the person and got in the car. He looked under the steering wheel, and what he saw was a small black box attached to the bottom of it. When he tried to pull it off he found that he couldn't, he then went and got the bayonet off of his rifle and cut it off. Behind it there were multiple wires gumball grabbed the red and yellow ones then cut them off, he then fused the wires together and the car roared to life.

"oh, hell yeah" he cheered.

Gumball got out of the truck and went back in the house.

"guys come on i got a truck working" he yelled down the basement steps.

Gumball helped them get the boxes in the back of the pickup.

"someone has to sit back with the boxes and make sure they don't fall out" said gumball as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"i'll do it" said brad.

"okay lets go then" said gumball as he grabbed his rifle and got in the drivers seat.

They drove down the road without trouble and was only about twenty minutes until they reached the museum.

"yeah, see i told you we'd make it back alright" said gumball as he patted darwins leg.

Gumball pulled the truck by the entrence of the museum and got out of the truck. He helped darwin and brad unload the boxes and put them in front of the museum.

"open up we got food" yelled gumball as he knocked on the door.

The door was opened by carrie.

"come on guys bring it in" she said.

They brought the boxes into the cafeteria earning a cheer of exitment as they brought the boxes in.

"dude we're heros now" said darwin as he high-fived gumball.

They celebrated and cheered, but all that stopped for gumball when he saw maggie glaring at him through the door way of the cafeteria with her arms crossed. Gumball swallowed and made his way towards her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. notice

hey this is just to say that I am taking a break from this story because I have so much going on at the moment and it is becoming really difficult to keep up with everything so until I find more time this story is on hold.


End file.
